Youre drunk
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and his friends spend the new years partying at a bar, when Spongebobs girlfriend (Nikkie) has a little too much to drink, she cant seem to keep her little hands off the little sponge. R&R. Rated M.


you're drunk.. short thing..

**Because I didn't want to use a random character or any other character, and I haven't really written anything with my own oc in a while so :T meh**

"Excuse me, P, pardon me, op, sorry miss, just trying to get through here." said Spongebob holding a tray of cocktails above his head while he was trying to squeeze through the crowd of dancers so that he could reach his friends on the other side of the club.

He sighed as he finally cleared through the crowd and walked towards a round booth that was surrounded by his friends and girlfriend. They were all out celebrating new years, normally, he'd set up a party at his place, but he didnt feel like cleaning up after everyone once it was over and would rather have fun hanging out with the people he cared about most instead of having to worry if his party was going well.

"Hey, you finally made it back, took you long enough." Patrick said as he came over to him, "Oh, yum!" Patrick said as he took one of the glasses before the others started taking theirs, his eyes caught onto hers, she was sitting across from him, waiting for him to come and sit down beside her.

"Here.." he said as he was finally able to reach her, handing her a drink, "You said you wanted their hard lemonade , right?" he asked, Nikkie smiled, taking the glass, "Yes, thank you, this looks great." she said as she stirred the drink with her straw before taking a sip.

"Whoa, easy on that-" he said as he reached to pull it down from her lips, "You don't want to drink too much, can't have you getting drunk on me now." he said, while she laughed, "I can't help it, it's just too good, and i'm sure just a little bit won't hurt anything." she said as she looked back down at her glass, it was half empty already.

"But do you think you could get me another? this is almost gone.." she looked back at him, he cocked his brow, "Did you not hear anything I just said?" he asked, she sighed, rolling her eyes a little, "Ive only had one glass, Squarepants." she informed him, "It's not like im gonna get black out drunk, besides, its new years, we're supposed to be celebrating." she said as she rubbed his arm.

He sighed, shaking his head before he turned to her, pecking her lips before he stood up and walked off to get more drinks.

The line to the bar was a little longer than he was used to, while still waiting he could hear his table cheering, cheering for what? It took at least ten minutes to order the drinks and walk them back through the crowd to find two of his friends along with his girlfriend shooting shots, where did they get the shots? Sandy.

"H, hey, what's going on?" he asked as he looked at them, while Patrick shook his head, "Sandy thought it'd be fun to host a small drinking game, to see who could drink the most, but I think I lost, your girlfriend on the other hand.. she sure knows how to drink." Patrick shook his head before he plopped down in the seat.

"Join us Spongebob, it'd be fun." Sandy said, Spongebob just smiled, shaking his head, "nah, I don't want to drink too much, and I don't think you guys should drink so much, you guys could get really sick." he said as he made his way around to where his girlfriend was sitting.

"Oh relax, Sponge, we've only had a couple drinks." Sandy said, "a couple? You guys are doing shots, she- you guys are gonna get sick, and-" "Nikkie is fine, Spongebob, she's an adult, you're not her dad, I think she can handle a few drinks, its new years, loosen up a bit." Sandy said as she just finished a shot.

"Yeah, come one babe, just sit back and drink with us a little." Nikkie said as she put an empty shot glass down before she stood up to walk over to him, he lowered his eyes a little as she almost lost her balance during the short distance.

"She's fine huh?" he glanced back at Sandy who just shrugged, "Hmm, well I think someones had enough to drink tonight, think it's time to go." he said, Nikkie awed, "Now? Come on, one more drink?" she begged as she tugged at his arm, "You can barely walk, I think you've had enough-"

"How do you know what's enough for me, one more drink, please? Its new years, I just want to celebrate, just one? Let me finish this drink, please?" she said, he sighed, "Fine, one more.. but after that, no more.." he said, "Yee, thank you, Spongebob, ill pay you back big time." she cheered, "You'll pay me back, huh." he said, crossing his arms.

He should have known, one drink would lead to a few more, he couldn't really say no to her, not when she was so damn cute, that was until what he feared would happen, began to happen, maybe if it were to happen at home and not here.. in front of his friends.

Nikkie was known to be a little lovey dovey, and a bit touchy, "Hmm, you smell good." she moaned in his ear as she leaned against him, her face brushing against the side of his, placing her hands on his lap.

"Nikkie.. we're in a public place." he said as her lips brushed against his, "Hmm, so, i just wanna kiss you, is all, that's ok, right?" she asked as she pecked at the side of his lip, "Is that all you wanna do?" he questioned, knowing that it wasn't, he knew how she was when she drank and what she wanted to do, but, they were still at the club and she was drunk.

"I think someone had too much to drink." he said as he placed his hand on her waist, "Hmm, just a little, it was fun.." she giggled a little before she kissed him, "You know what would make this night even greater?" she asked as she brushed her hand over the back of his head, "Something to eat? and maybe some water?" he questioned.

"You'll find out what I want." she kissed him, mmh, he was hesitant to kiss back, he pulled back a little before she leaned into his ear, "Im wet-" she whispered before she licked the inside of what would be his ear.

"Uh.." he moaned a little, squirming under her a little, his mouth opening a little as she started to run her hand under his pant leg, "Ni- Mm." he moaned as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"There are people around, my friends are watching us." he whispered as he took her hand away from his shorts, his face was flushing, "I, I think it's time to get you home now." he said as he held her back a little.

"Hn, but i don't think i can make it back to our place, hn i want you now." she whispered, moaning in his ear to make him want her, and it was working, and he was ashamed that he was getting hard over this, and in public.

"Nikkie, we can't do this here, we have to take this- ahn." he gripped the couch cushions as she squeezed him through his pants, "I think your friend is wanting to join the party." she smirked, "Hnn, not here, Nikkie, please, there are people here, m,my friends, they're watching us." he said as he took her hand off him.

"Hn, so let them watch, its new years, babe, we're supposed to be celebrating." she said as she moved against him, rubbing her chest against him as she moved, "Yeah, well let's go celebrate somewhere else, please?" he said, Nikkie smiled at him, "I know just the place."

A bathroom stall flew open as Nikkie walked Spongebob back, pushing him on the toilet seat, "Wait, Nikkie, you're drunk." Spongebob sat up on the seat before she reached for the straps of her dress and pulled them down, exposing her breasts to him, "Barnacles babe, at least close the door behind you." he said as he used his foot to kick the door closed behind her so that she could lock it.

"Is this ok?" she asked, referring to the place she'd taken him, "Uh, well- geez, i wouldn't have picked a public bathroom, why don't we just go- ugh." he groaned as she climbed over his lap, kissing him, "Hmm, I don't wanna go nowhere else, I want you now." she breathed against his lips before she started to make out with him.

Making it clear with what she wanted, he moaned, leaning back a little as he placed his hands on her back as he couldn't help but to kiss her back, whatever she was doing, it was working, he moaned again as he groped her ass through her dress, hnn he moaned as she started to grind against the hard dick in his pants.

He gasped for air as he ended the kiss and started to place a few kisses down her short neck area until he located one of her breasts, looking back at it as he ran his thumb over the nipple of her left breast before he took it in his mouth.

"Hn, Spongebob." she moaned as she continued to move over his erection, "ha." she breathed as she felt the water change around her crotch as he slipped his hand beneath her panties.

"You like that?" he looked up at her face as he circled her clit with his finger, biting his lip as he watched her, she held onto the wrist that connected to the hand that which touched her.

"H, harder." she moaned as she slid her hips with his hand movements, he bit down on his tongue as he glared at her, staring at her eyes as he moved his hand to finger her, "How 'bout now? How does this make you feel?" he asked watching as she started panting, and squeezing her breasts.

"uh, Oh Spongebob, I want you, hnn I want you right now." she cried as she started to tug at his belt, threatening to rip the damn trouser snake out by force if she had to. Spongebob bit his lip as he pushed her off him a little, telling her to wait so that he could slide his pants down just enough so that he could free his friend.

"Hnn, come on." he motioned for her to step back up, "hmm, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home." he said as he held his cock up for her to sit on. They held their breath a little as they finally joined together, and she didnt waste her time fucking him.

"Ugh, fuck Nikkie." Spongebob threw his head back as he held onto her hips, "I want you to fuck me hard Spongebob, please." she said as she got off him and turned around to lean against the door, Spongebob bit his lip as he stared at her from behind, still sitting on the seat he gave himself a few strokes before he got up and positioned himself behind her as he let the rest of his pants fall down around his ankles.

His hand gripping the back of her neck as he leaned her down further, pressing her face against the door before he started to give her what she asked for, "Ah ha Spongebob!" she cried as she tried to reach back to him.

"Is this what you want, babe?" he said between his teeth before he leaned over her and bit the side of where her neck should be, he began to reach one of his hands under to start rubbing her clit, this needed to happen fast he reminded himself, someone can walk in here any minute while they were in the middle of having sex, he couldn't ruin her name for something so childish, but, she asked for it, this is what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her.

Spongebob bit his lip as he started to feel her body start to convulse like it always did when she got close.

"Ugh ha." Spongebob groaned as he realized that he too was coming to his end, "Ugh Fuck Nikkie!" he pulled at her hair with one hand as he started fucking her as hard as he could until he heard her let out that all too familiar yelp as she came.

"ugh, nikkie." he moaned as he pulled out, and pushed her on her knees to take his dick in her mouth just in time, they couldn't really leave any evidence that they were here, now could they?

Spongebob panted as he sat back on the seat to catch his breath, as she stood up and wiped her mouth, she could barely stand afterwards, so she just sat on her knees, Spongebob scoffed as he pet the top of her head.

A few minutes later, the couple exited the bathroom, Nikkie thrown over his shoulder, too tired to walk, he froze in his spot as he was met with the faces of his friends, who were all grinning at him, "What?" he asked them.

**The end.. fanks for reading.**


End file.
